


I Feel What You Need (You Can Touch Me)

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'His collar was still where they’d left it a couple of nights ago, nestled on top of a pile of books and DVDs, and Kerry was still amazed at how fucking pretty it was, soft pink with lacy trim that somehow worked brilliantly with the metal spikes all around it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel What You Need (You Can Touch Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple of weeks ago for [kerry](cocktanite.tumblr.com) and I'm only just getting round to putting it here. 
> 
> Title from Touch Me- Kazaky
> 
> EDIT: NOPE NOBODY SAW THE PREVIOUS VERSION NOPE OF COURSE NOT

Kerry- well, he wasn’t exactly doing well. Sure, he was perfectly happy, but he felt like he wasn’t real, like he was floating outside his body, unanchored. He kept unconsciously scratching at his neck and the bruises on his thighs, twitching slightly whenever there was any sort of sudden noise.

It’d been a while since he’d said anything out loud, probably since lunch when they’d all been laughing at Gavin’s most recent silly idea, so his voice cracked when he opened his mouth to greet Michael, who had just walked in. Well, more like bounced. “H- hey Michael, what’s up?”

“Yo, Kerry, wanna come back to mine later? Unless you’re still fucking working, but,” Michael slid to sit on Kerry’s desk, almost knocking off the pile of cups and trash, but not quite.

“Uh,” he paused, looking up at him, and Michael must have read something in his face, because he shifted suddenly, sitting up straighter and reaching out to brush against his jaw.

“Hey, no, you’re totally coming home with me, yeah?” Kerry bit back a whine when Michael spoke, “Kerry, talk to me, man,”

“Yeah, yes, okay,” he breathed, tilting his face into Michael’s hand.

“Good,” Michael purred, tugging Kerry up to kiss him. He twisted his hand into his hair, tugging just enough that Kerry could feel himself start to relax. “See you in a bit,” Michael pulled away with a smirk and let Kerry sink back into his chair.

He couldn’t focus on his work after that, constantly drifting off and then blinking back to reality all at once. His constant fidgeting was probably annoying everyone else, but he just felt lost and frantic and anxious all at once, so it wasn’t like he could help it.

Michael looped an arm around his waist the instant they were outside his apartment, tugging his body to fit against his shoulders and chest. It was so easy for him to manhandle him like that, just put Kerry exactly where he wanted and trust him to stay there, and that was probably one of the main reasons why this worked.

Hey, Kerry, what d’ya need man? If you want, we can just sit and play games, but we can still go and-” He pushed at Kerry’s jaw, tilting his head to encourage him to stop staring at the floor.

“No, Michael, I- I need, can you get my- my collar, I just want-“ The words poured out of him all in a rush, and Michael pushed at his back to pull him in closer before he replied.

“Yeah, come on, gonna be good for me, yeah?”

Kerry’s knees felt weak, and it was a good thing Michael decided to tug him into the bedroom, because otherwise he would have dropped to the floor right there in the entryway.

His collar was still where they’d left it a couple of nights ago, nestled on top of a pile of books and DVDs, and Kerry was still amazed at how fucking pretty it was, soft pink with lacy trim that somehow worked brilliantly with the metal spikes all around it. Michael let go of Kerry as he reached to pick it up, nudging him towards the foot of the bed.

Kerry dropped his gaze, easily folding his body up as he slid to his knees, tipping his head so that Michael would easily be able to reach his neck. He shivered when hands brushed away his hair, and whimpered slightly at the feel of the soft leather tightening around his neck.

He slumped downwards a bit, thankful that Michael didn’t really care about his posture, and nuzzled at his wrist when he felt the buckle slide home. His hands scratched through Kerry’s hair, before moving to clutch at his shoulder and tease at the edge of his collar.

It was easy to tilt his head back up, to stare open mouthed at Michael, and it was worth it to see the way his eyes darkened and watch the way he shifted forwards. His hand tentatively twitched up towards Michael’s hip, asking for permission to touch, and Michael smiled.

“Yeah, Kerry, fucking- you gonna suck my cock?” His voice raised at the end like it was a question, but the way he pulled on the collar told Kerry otherwise, and yeah, yeah.

“Please,” He was almost trembling, skating his fingertips along the waistband of Michael’s jeans, head already tilting forwards.

“Yeah, go on- told you you were going to be good,”

Kerry whined, bumping his forehead against Michael’s stomach as he worked to get his jeans open, hands fumbling but eventually he managed to tug them down just enough that he could see Michael’s stupid Superman boxers. Michael’s nails dug into his shoulder, his other hand scratching up from his collar along the underside of his jaw.

He pulled Michael’s cock free from the lame boxers, and then he carefully licked at the tip, before Michael was pulling him in, hands guiding his mouth to put him exactly where he wanted him.

“Hands- hands behind your back,” Michael’s voice was mostly calm, but there was a desperate edge to it that set Kerry’s skin on fire. “If you do good, I’ll let you jerk yourself off, okay?”

Kerry moaned, dipping his head to take Michael further into his mouth. His hips jerked forwards and Kerry hummed, before trying to do that little tongue-flickering thing that always drove him insane. It obviously worked, because the hands on his head tightened, forcing him down, and that was so awesome, being pushed and pulled however Michael wanted, trapped between the leather around his throat and the dick in his mouth, forced to just let go and take it.

It was amazing how Michael could make him lose control so easily, make him get lost in the spit-slick slide of the dick in his mouth, the push-pull of hands on his head that were getting less and less gentle, and so, so much better.

He forced his eyes open, looking up to stare at Michael, and oh, oh, he was so pretty, eyes wide and face flushed and his mouth hanging just slightly open as he thrust his hips into Kerry’s open mouth. Michael groaned above him, meeting his eyes, and the sound went straight to Kerry’s dick where it was still straining against his jeans.

“Yeah, oh shit, Kerry, you can- get yourself off, I’m gonna- fuck, you’re so good, so perfect, I-“ Michael’s voice was high and unsteady, and Kerry didn’t waste any time reaching for the button on his jeans, clumsily pulling his dick out and groaning around Michael’s cock, shuddering as the hands in his hair tightened.

“Fuck, Kerry, you-“ Michael thrust up almost violently, pulling Kerry in by his collar, hips stuttering and almost cutting off Kerry’s breath. He groaned around Michael’s cock, hips jerking into his fist, and then Michael was coming down his throat and clutching desperately at his throat.

Michael’s grip relaxed for a second, letting Kerry swallow and pull off, and then he was panting and mouthing at Michael’s hips, keening as he jerked himself faster. 

“Yeah, come on, come for me Kerry, so fucking- fucking gorgeous,” Michael petted at his head, scratching along his neck, and oh- oh, that was it, and Kerry was moaning into Michael’s skin and slumping forwards as he came all over his hands.

He panted into his hip for a while, before Michael tugged him up, guiding him backwards to curl up on the bed. Kerry felt so safe, so present and real and completely aware of every inch of both himself and of Michael. He tugged Kerry’s shirt off, careful to not let it catch on his collar, and used to wipe the come off his hands and face, before tossing it into the corner and curling up around him, kissing at the marks on his neck.

“Yeah?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,”


End file.
